


Holiday

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Hot Load of Bred [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, Love Hotels, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: An intimate holiday date with Iwai gets him in the mood to one day celebrate Mother's Day with you.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> @ ATLUS/A1 PICTURES PLS GIVE MORE HOT DAD CONTENT
> 
> WE THE PEOPLE NEED IT
> 
> (ALSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS TINY LITTLE FIC FILL!!!)

“Kaoru’s gonna be real happy to be a big brother…”

Soft kisses and prickly stubble brushed over the side of your neck, a contrast fitting to the kind of affection offered by Iwai. Beneath the gentle glow of pink and purple hues, you and your boyfriend continued to make the most of the hour reserved at one of the many love hotels in Shinjuku. While he would’ve preferred to take you to a far more refined and upscale suite, your continuous teasing throughout today’s Christmas date made him quite impatient for the chance to fuck you right into the mattress. 

His calloused hands keeping your thighs wide apart, he continued to pummel your slick core with the thick girth of his cock. In turn, you welcomed and encouraged his roughness by wrapping your legs around his muscular waist while your nails dug into his broad shoulder-blades, piercing through the intricate artwork tattooed into his skin. 

A trail of kisses made their way down towards your breasts, his lips parting to huskily rasp out a few words before he delighted himself in planting his mouth all over your chest. “…whereas I’m lookin’ forward to drinking from those pretty, gorgeous tits of yours.”

Groping your thighs, he smirked into your skin at the flustered noise you let out. He drew away from your breasts with a noisy smack of his lips, his intense gaze finding and seizing yours as he purred out, “We celebrate Christmas together now, but I’ll make sure me ‘nd Kaoru spoil you rotten on Mother’s Day, okay honey?”


End file.
